In many applications it is necessary to place a measuring or detecting sensor close to an inaccessible object or environment, such as, combustion chambers of gas turbines, for multiple measurement and detection of physical parameters.
More often than not, to mount the sensor in such object or environment, the sensor may primarily be adapted to a threaded plug; further the threaded plug may be positioned through a hole in the object or environment to secure the sensor appropriately in the object or environment by utilizing a suitable sensor adaptor. The threaded plug is threadably tighten against the sensor adaptor having the sensor enabling the sensor's tip to be securely communicate with the object or environment for measuring or detecting various physical parameters therewithin. The sensor is held in the position by threadably securement that applies the required mounting torque. Generally, this mounting torque is quite small, which may lead to loosening of the threaded plug form the sensor adaptor thereby loosening the sensor. To obviate such loosening of the sensor, the threaded plug is generally spot welded with the sensor adaptor inhibiting the threads to be fixed to the sensor adaptor for providing required mounting torque. FIG. 1 depicts a typical arrangement of described conventional senor placement, where the sensor is depicted by ‘S,’ the threaded plug is depicted by ‘T,’ the adaptor is depicted by ‘A,’ the spot weld is depicted by the ‘W,’ and the environment is depicted by the ‘E.’
However, where the problem of loosening of the sensor may be solved by the spot welding, access and replacement of the sensor becomes cumbersome and tedious task.
Accordingly, there exists a need to secure a sensor in proper manner that may prevent the loosening thereof, and at the same time, the sensor may be easily accessible and replaceable, when required, from the object or environment, in an economical and adaptable manner.